Cursed Love
by RyuuInu
Summary: When Sesshomouru is found once again alive, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo are transported to a world full of ninjas. Can these ninjas be trusted? What has happened to Inuyahsa and Sasuke? And will true love that leads to sacrifice, be found along the way?
1. Ninjas, Allies or Foes?

**Ok, first of all, because I know that some of you will get confused, this takes place not too long after Inuyasha's battle with the Thunder Brothers and during Naruto's 2nd part of the Chuunin Exams. Ok well, time to start. :D**

All the blood rushed back from my head to the rest of my body_. Ugh. Why hadn't I listened to Kagome and not gone into the portal? My surroundings are strange. Where did the village go? And where is Kagome? Ugh. Maybe I hit my head trying to go in and all this is just an illusion. Huh? Wait. My ears, they're picking up some voices not too far from here. Hm… I guess I should check them out. _

The ground passed under my bare feet as I hopped from one tree limb to the next. My red cloak flopped within the wind's grasp. _The voices are growing closer. Wait. I hear something heading towards m-. _Some sort of dagger flies inches away from my face, cutting off a few strands of my precious, silver hair. I look back at the dagger. Its shape was odd, but it did seem that it had been aimed at me. I looked down through the foliage at the spot where it had headed from.

_Hm. A psycho acting blond kid screaming at my hiding spot, a snobby black haired dude leaning against the tree, and a pink haired girl that looks scared, laying down on the soft grass._ _Ha. Is this seriously what tried to attack me? Oh that kid so gona pay for my hair._

"Naruto, go get the Kunai. We are already running low as it is. Do you want us to fail the Chuunin exams?" The black haired one said, looking up at the blond haired one. "But I know I sensed someone, Sasuke! I bet it was one of those sound ninja! I mean, they are probably one of the only other teams still alive out here. Even though we took their only scroll, they've probably already got some more. They probably just want to get rid of us." The blond haired boy, who I guess is named Naruto, yelled at the black haired one he called Sasuke. _Ninja? Ok, now I know this is just an illusion._ "*Sigh* Just shut up loser, and go g-." Sasuke stopped midsentence at starred up at my hiding spot. My body tensed. "Huh? Sasuke, what's wrong?" The pink girl stood up and started to walk forward.

Sasuke lifted up another "Kunai" and chucked it in my direction. My instincts were to dodge, but maybe at the moment dodging wasn't the best idea. The knife grew closer. I had to move now or that thing would hit my ears and probably take one of them off. My claws intercepted the knife before it came any closer, but it had meant taking my hand out of the position in the leaves. I could see the trio tense at my hand, well, at least the girl and Naruto did.

"Hey, Naruto, I think you might have just made a good call. Hey you up there! Come down at once! Or we'll have to make you." Sasuke removed three more of those annoying "Kunai" and lifted them up, as if to be a threat. "Is that supposed to be a threat? Hehe. Looks like you three need a little lesson in never asking a Half-demon for a fight." My voice rang through the surrounding trees. "D-demon?" Of course the little girl was scared. _She's acting just like Kagome …. *Sigh* Kagome… _

I hopped down in front of the group. A gasp came from every one of their mouths, even Sasuke's. A smile grew across my face. "Been a while since I've been in a fight, but I can still kill some brats like you in one swoop. And you, the blond bitch, you're gona pay for cutting the hair of Inuyasha!" I drew the Tetsusaiga and ran forward, ready to see some blood.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. I think I hit my head." I lifted my head up, my hand brushing some of my black hair out of the way. "Gosh. The last thing I remember was Inuyasha running into the portal in the center of the village, me yelling at him to stop, and then a huge white flash…. Wait. Where is Inuyasha?" I turned my head around frantically looking for the half dog demon, half human, but found only Shippo soundly sleeping. "*Sigh* Well at least Shippo is safe. I guess I should wake him up." I carefully shook his side and his eyes fluttered a few times before he focused on me. "Kagome? What's going on? And where's Inuyasha?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and brushed his tail to get rid of the knots.<p>

"I'm not too sure, Shippo… Huh? What was that?" My body sprung up off the ground and Shippo ran up my shoulder. The bush directly in front of us was shaking. "I'm telling you guys, Akamaru can sense some weak opponents right behind this bush. We can defeat them and take their scroll very eas-. Huh?"

A trio of people walked out of the bush. One, a boy with brown hair and a collar covering most of his face, a girl with light blue hair, and a boy with brown-black hair, a white hood covering his head, and a white dog sitting on his head. "See, told you guys. Uh… Wait a second. These guys weren't at the written part of the test, so they can't be in the exam. Who are you chumps and what are you doing here?" The dog on his head started to growl.

I could feel myself backing up. My bow was nowhere to be seen, so I had no weapon to defend myself if this turned into a fight. I would have to rely on Shippo's tricks. "Uh well you see… We're kinda looking for our friend." "Uh-huh. Sure you are... Hey you, kid, what's with the tail? A transforming jutsu gone wrong?" He laughed at his joke that made no sense what so ever. "That made no sense but I have a feeling it was supposed to be mean. So please don't make fun of Shippo's look again. And by the way, have you guys seen a very stuck up boy with long silver hair, two white dog ears, and a weak looking sword?"

The girl walked forward and her voice was faint, but easy to hear. "I saw a boy like that a few miles back. He was heading towards Naruto and the rest of Team Seven's camp." "Oh that is so not good. Those poor people are going to get destroyed if they anger him." That sentence seemed to startle all three of the kids. The girl's voice was shaky with a mix of compassion for someone she loved and worry. "Naruto's in trouble? We've got to help him!" "Hold on, Hinata. We still don't know if we can trust these people." The one with the dog atop his head held his hand in front of the girl. "Yea well we don't know if we can trust you guys either but if Inuyasha is in a bad mood… well... he can get kinda… unforgiving."

"Unforgiving? Don't you mean murderous, Kagome? I mean, don't you remember what he did to t- Mmm." I held my hand against Shippo's mouth. "Yea. Like my friend said, he will kill without mercy, so if we don't hurry, your friends could be killed any second now."

* * *

><p>"Hehe. Not so tuff now is you, kid?" My claws were wrapped around Naruto's neck. I held him in the air, aiming to fire the final blow, when my nose picked up a familiar scent. "Huh? Kagome?"<p>

As an answer, she, with the squirt Shippo on her shoulders, and three other kids, ran into the clearing. "Inuyasha stop! Put that boy down!" "Ha. So you finally show up again after leaving me in this strange jungle and tell me to let this kid go? He cut my hair for Jewel's sakes! Just leave me alone, you stupid girl, and let me finish. It won't take long. I promise." I returned my gaze to the struggling figure in my grasp. I posed my claws and was about to kill him when- "Inuyasha, I said stop! Sit boy!"

Instantly the beads around my neck threw me to the dirt beneath my feet. My hand had loosened enough for Naruto get free and run a safe distance away. "Damn! I thought I said to stop doing that! Do you want me to get a concussion? Cause that's a sure good way to give me one! " She ran down to my side and helped me up. Shippo, mockingly, made kissy faces at me. "Why you little squirt!" I pushed Kagome out of the way and started beating Shippo upside the head. Kagome, instinctively started yelling at me to release him. This had happened so many times before that she knew using the command would do nothing to stop me.

In the meantime, the group of now six, starred down at our commotion. "What do you think we should do? I mean, it's obvious they aren't ninjas but there is no way they could have gotten into the forest. There are guards covering every inch outside this place." Sasuke said to the other five. "Not sure. Maybe we should take them with us. When we get to the tower, Master Hokagai can take care of them." "What are you crazy? They'll probably kill us before we even get close to the tower, Kiba!" Naruto's outburst had caused us to look up at them.

"Hmf. The only kid I want to kill right now is you!" I ran at him, drawing the Tetsusaiga, ready to finally kill this brat. "Oh no you don't Inuyasha. Sit boy!" Once again, the beads around my neck threw me to the ground, this time causing me to swallow some dirt in the process. "Ugh! Yuck! Fowey! Would you please stop that? It's driving me insane!" "Hmf. I would if you would stop acting like a total jerk." "Me? The jerk? You're the one who's all the time telling me what to do!" Shippo stood up, rubbing the big bump on his head. "Kagome, I actually agree with Inuyasha on this one. You do always tell us what to do."

"Ok, would you three stop this pointless argument? We need to get to the tower in the center of this forest. You guys should come with us. It's the only way for you guys to get out." Sasuke walked in between us, blocking my way to get a hit on the stupid girl.

"Hmf. Travel with you six brats? No way! I would rather have my soul be thrown into hell by the Soul Reaper." All of the "Ninjas" looked at me as if I just said something like 'Ugabuga Dongh!' "What? Why are you guys starring at me like that?" Kagome came up behind me and looked at the others. "Yea. Why are you guys starring at him like that? It's kind of creepy." "What exactly is a 'Soul Reaper'?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh man. This is so not good. First I get dragged into a strange version of Tokyo that doesn't even have shampoo and now I'm stuck in a world where ninjas exist and all demons are totally evil. And besides, how are we going to get the rest of the Jewel Shards now? <em>"So you're telling me that you three got into my forest by a portal?"

The group of six, after reaching the tower, handed us over to a really cranky lady with bad breath that is apparently in charge of this part of the these "exams". Her anger had been growing every second as Inuyasha explained what happened with the portal and us ending up here.

Some ninja with a bandana like thing wrapped around his mouth and grey hair walked up and whispered something into her ear. By the twitch in Inuyasha's ears, he had tried to listen but could not. I fear his time when he returned human, is close. She nodded at him and turned toward us. "Ok. You three are now suspects."

"What? What do you mean? All we did was get lost! … Ow! Shippo stop pulling my hair!" "At least twenty of the guards outside the fence were taken out, about the same time Naruto and Kiba say they met you three. And besides, you could be working for the criminal that has broken into the exams." I could sense Inuyasha tense beside me. His brother, we had previously thought was dead, had opened up the portal that sent us here, after setting the village on fire. Inuyasha obviously believed that this criminal was his brother. The lady also saw him tense, but by the smile that grew across her face, she believed a whole different story.

"Oh so I'm guessing you do work for him. Well in that case, Guards! Arrest these people at once!" Almost ten people in the same black outfit as the woman, jumped forward, drawing their weapons. Inuyasha started to pull his out, but I put my hand on his.

"Not right now. Fighting will only make them believe we are working for that criminal." "He's not just a criminal, he's a murderer. Don't you remember? And if we aren't going to fight, what do you expect we do? Let them take us?" "Well not exactly." We were now pressed against the window, four stories up. Without giving Inuyasha time to react, I grabbed his arm and pulled him, along with Shippo on top of my shoulders, out the window. There was a gasp behind us.

" Damn! What the hell did you do that for, Kagome?" "I was trying to save our butts, now hurry and catch us before we splatter across the ground." Inuyasha, after a low growl, grabbed us and was ready to land, when he began to change. "What the? Oh no. So not good!" His claws disappeared and he began to lose balance. His ears disappeared as well. And his hair turned to the black color I had never seen before. He had returned human.


	2. Joined Forces

Ch2. Joined Forces

The ground was growing fast under us. _Oh why did the day we decided to jump out of a window four floors up, have to be the night of the no-moon?_

Kagome and Shippo's screams of terror were about to bust my ears. _Oh shut up! You're so freaking loud! _The people behind us were finding it much easier to fall down than we were at the moment.

_There! A vine! If I can grab that with perfect timing, we can swing to the other side of this huge tree and get away from these Ninja scum._ I grabbed the very end of the vine and started to swing, when our weight caused the vine to snap like a string. "Oh crud! Guys, get ready for a crash landing!"

As we fell, we hit a lot of limbs on the trees, but the good news was that all of the foliage had caused our pursuers to stop. Of course, when we landed, it was on my back. There was a gruesome 'crunch!' from my back as something I landed on went through my spinal cord. "Ugh!" A few drops of blood came from my mouth at the impact.

Shippo, dazed, was picked up by Kagome and laid down at my side. "Oh no, Inuyasha! That rock! It's imbedded in your back!" "Oh and you don't think I haven't noticed? Ugh… Just-just help me up, will you?" Her hand wrapped under my armpit and hoisted me into the air. "Ugh. Come on. Those guys will get through anytime soon, and we need to be as far away as possible… Ugh." "B-but Inuyasha. You're hurt bad."

"Oh just shut up Kagome! Get Shippo. We're going., now!" The expression on her face was priceless. She starred at me with total confusion and anger. I started to walk off, and looked back when they didn't follow. "Well, come on! Our feet aren't going to move by their selves! ...Ugh. Ok, you know what, maybe we should stop to rest… Ugh."

* * *

><p>"*Sigh* Why am I such a loser? The only reason I've made it this far in the exams is because Naruto and Sasuke are here. I can't even fight off the sound ninja without getting Lee, Inu, and the rest of her group, seriously injured. *Sigh*… Ugh. Stupid hair. It has been so annoying ever since I cut it." Annoyingly, I brushed my now short, pink hair off my face.<p>

_And I don't care what Naruto and Sasuke say. Those people were not bad. I mean, according to that cute one, Naruto started it by cutting his hair with the Kunai... Wait a second. Is that a fire up ahead? No one is supposed to be out, not even me. _

As I walk forward, the light from the fire came brightly, almost enough to make me turn away. But there is something strange about the fire, it's blue. Suddenly it disappears. "Oh come on! Why won't Fox Fire stay lit on the wood?" "Calm down Shippo. We don't even need the fire right now. It'll just give us away. And besides, until the sun rises, Inuyasha is about to die because of his wound." "Ow! Kagome that thing stings!" "Well sorry! We need to get rid of the dirt, before it gets infected, Inuyasha! … How dare you roll your eyes at me! Sit boy!" "Ow! I thought you were trying to help me, not knock me out!"

_Inuyasha? That's the name of the boy. Could that be them? Sasuke did say that they had jumped out the window, and somehow lost Kakashi and the rest of the senseis. Hm... _

I hid within the foliage, right beside their camp. It was them, I know because their chakra is the same as before. But something was different. The boy's appearance was different from the last time, his ears were gone, his hair had turned black, and the claws that had nearly killed Naruto were gone.

Trying to get a closer look, I moved through the brush, but accidently stepped on a twig that snapped underfoot. _Crap! Nice going, Sakura! Just like a ninja to alert her foes that she's here._

The little kid, who strangely resembled a fox, perked up his ears. "Uh, Kagome." "What Shippo? I told you, I'm busy tending to Inuyasha." "Yea well you don't have to be! If you would just get off me, I could go get some leaves to soak up the blood. …Ow! Why did you slap me?" "Kagome, I heard something. I think someone is out there." Her head lifted up, away from the face of Inuyasha, who she had pinned down, and his shirt off.

My body tensed. _I know that earlier I said there was no way they could be bad, but they still seem like they can attack me for just watching them. … Oh no! She's coming over here. *Sigh* Calm down Sakura. They won't attack me unless I attack them. _

She started to brush through the bush next to me. Inuyasha struggled up and starred at my hiding spot, as if he could see through it at me, even though I have hidden my chakra. "Hey, Kagome. You might want to check the one to your right."

My body tensed even more. He had told her exactly where I was hiding. I closed my eyes. _Ok, I know it's a little crazy, but maybe if I can't see her, she can't see me. _I feel a poke on my shoulder. My eyes open slowly, to see her face right up at mine. "Uh, excuse me, but why are you spying on us?"

* * *

><p>"*Sigh* Come on Naruto. Sakura ignored our warnings and left without us… Ouch! Ugh… Stupid mark." "What mark, Sasuke?" "Oh… uh… nothing. I don't even know what you're talking about." "But you just said 'Stupid mark'. I heard you say it!" "Just shut up loser. You're just making stuff up so I'll pay more attention to you." Naruto lifted his finger into the air, about to argue, when I hear Sakura scream in the distance.<p>

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand and ran off in the direction the scream had come from, halfway dragging him. "Hey! Slow down Sasuke! I can't g- Ouch! Darn that tree!" If Sakura wasn't in danger, I would have laughed my bandana off at Naruto's pain.

I could sense Sakura's chakra right behind the next bush. I jumped over it, letting go of Naruto, letting him run headfirst through it, and landing in front of a fire.

"Sakura! You're safe!" Sakura sat down by the fire, a red cloak stained with some blood, wrapped over her shoulders. "Uh excuse me! Do you mind? Inuyasha is trying to sleep here!" I turned my head to face the female voice. _Oh my. It's that girl… And that kid… And, even though he looks different, that boy that tried to kill Naruto… Wait a second. Is he sleeping in Sakura's lap?_


	3. Pained Entrance

Ch3. Pained Entrance

"Uh… Sakura? Why is that beast asleep in your lap?" I yelled at her, pointing to the sleeping figure in her lap. "He's not a beast! He's a half-demon. Get your creatures straight, Naruto." I could feel myself about to attack him. _He is a beast! He tried to kill me! And for what? A few strands of hair? _"Fine then! Then if he isn't a beast, what's with all the blood?"

Sasuke walked forward and, trying to act cool as always, flipped some invisible strands of hair off his face. "I think I can answer that one, Naruto. You see that cloak? The 'half-demon' was wearing it the first time we saw him. When they ran from Kakashi sensei, he must have landed on something that went through his back and stained the cloak with his blood. But the one thing I don't get is why it hasn't healed yet. I've been told that all demons, even half, heal very quickly."

The girl, who for some reason, actually looked kind of hot in her futuristic school uniform, stood face to face with Sasuke. "The answer to that, Mr. Act Cool No Matter If Someone Is About To Die, is that he is in his human form right now, so he can still feel the pain!" _Mr. Act Cool No Matter If Someone Is About To Die? Ok, that is something very weird to call him, but still… Oh yea! Someone else actually made fun of you Sasuke!_

He turned his head and glared at me. He must have seen me do the fist pump in the air when she said it. "Hmf. Whatever. You three are still criminals, so you must be turned in immediately." "B-but Sasuke, they aren't criminals. They are just misunderstood… Come on! Don't just roll your eyes, we need to help them!"

_Oh Sakura… Your pink hair is so beautiful in the fire… Wait! It's on fire! _"Sakura, your hair!" "Huh? ... Hey! Get off me, Naruto!" "But your hair was on fire. I just saved you! ... Ow! Did you seriously have to kick me there?" "Yes I did. Now get off!"

"Ow! Would you two please stop stepping on me? My back is already hurt enough." "Huh? Oh Inuyasha, you're awake! Thank goodness. When you passed out, I got a little… worried."_ Gr… If he thinks he can steal Sakura from me, he's gona get all that hair of his cut off… Wait a second. Is it changing? And where did those ears come from? ... Oh no! Not the claws too! _

"Ha. See I told you guys. Half-demons do heal almost instantly." Sasuke was right. The wound on Inuyasha's back was completely gone. It had happened like magic, once the sun rose. "Ah. That feels a lot better… Uh, would you mind giving me my cloak back? …Thank you."

_What? Sakura is blushing! Oh, I am so gona get him!_ "Hey you, psycho kid. Why are you staring at me like that? …Was that a growl? You know, if you want a fight, just say so." "*Sigh* Naruto, just stop acting jealous. You can get Sakura's love another time." A red line of blush crossed my face. "Oh shut up Sasuke! …Sakura, just ignore what Sasuke said."

Her eyes rolled and she whispered something in the demon's ear that made them both laugh. I could feel another growl coming, but Sasuke grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me to the side. "Ok, well then, if we aren't going to turn you guys in, but help you, we need a plan."

"Oh don't worry. Shippo and I have already figured something out. Sakura said you guys would come and help us." The thorns from the rose bush I had been pushed into were stuck into my arm and I winced as I pulled one of them out.

But the face Sasuke had was priceless, so I just had to laugh. "Oh you think that's funny, huh Naruto? Well let's see how funny you think it is when I jam this Kunai up your thought… Ow! Why you little! You bit my hand!" "Sorry, but that's what you get for messing with the best, Sasuke!"

"*Sigh* Are they always like this, Sakura?" "Yea Shippo. They are." "Oh wow. I feel even sorrier for you than I feel for me having to put up with Inuyasha." The monster glared at the kid and he shrunk in size. "Ok, well what was the plan you and Kagome made, Shippo?"

Sasuke finally stopped his worthless chase to listen, so he would be prepared, and I, like normal, ran head first into the tree. "*Sigh* Loser… Just stop running around and come over here and listen." "Oh so you can attack me again." "So help me, Naruto, if you don't sit down, I will kill you." The glint in his eye told me that for once, he wasn't fooling around with me.

_Yikes! He does mean it! …Hm. I think I'll just sit right here by Sakura. _"Don't even think about it Naruto. Sit by me, and you're going in that fire." "Ow! … Ok, ok. Fine, Gesh, I'll just sit by… Uh… What's your name again?" "Kagome." _Wait a second. Why is my heart beating so fast? Could it be a jutsu she did on me or something? No. It can't be. I didn't see her do any hand signs. But then, what's happening?_

"Ok, so here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why we can fit in this box. It's like the size of an acorn or something." "Inuyasha stop complaining. Sure it's small and cramped, but at least we'll be able to get by the guards." I snickered at the way Inuyasha acted in the small space created by my fox magic. "Guys, be quiet. I think we are coming up to the tower…Ugh! What is that smell? Ah man! Why did Naruto have to put us in his back pocket?"<p>

I rolled my eyes, and trying not to hit the side of the box on his butt, put my highly trained fox ears to the side of the box to listen. "Halt. No one may enter. There are criminals on the loose." "Don't worry. It's quite alright. This is my team… Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura. I'm so glad to see you three back. I got quite worried when you three disappeared last night after the criminals escaped. "Don't worry Kakashi. We're fine and dandy as always."

"You ok, Naruto? You seemed kind of agitated." _Uh oh. He must sense our chakra, or whatever the energy level here in this world is called. _We started to bounce around as Naruto started to run off again, hopefully towards their room.

"Thank you for walking us to our room, Kakashi Sensei, but we can go by ourselves now." "Wait just a moment Sasuke. I need you to come with me. It's something for that 'rash' on your neck."

Their footsteps leaded off to the corridor, and the door slammed behind them. "Ok guys. Come on out." I reversed the spell and suddenly, we were normal size again, and the mini box was in my hand.

Inuyasha and Kagome were coughing as if they had been choking on something. Inuyasha grabbed Naruto and trust him in the air. "What were you trying to do? Kill us?" "Ugh. Just let go already! I'm sorry!" _Wow. According to Sakura, Naruto never said sorry. He just always argued until the other person got tired and gave up, or the other person got tired and beat him until he blacked out._

"Hmf. You better be… What Shippo?" I jumped on his hand and released his grip on Naruto. "Ok, Sakura, now what did that man that attacked you look like? Cause I need to know for the next part of the plan."

She nodded her head. "Well he had…"

* * *

><p>"No. No. Get-get away." I mumbled in my sleep, for the nightmares seemed all too real.<p>

"Your such a brat, Inuyasha. You're nothing but a half-breed." "But Sesshomouru, I can keep up just like you can. I'm no weaker than you!" "Get off of me!" That first time, the time my brother first turned on me, raced through my dreams. The painful howl that erupted from my mouth as he punched me, the horrified scream of mother when she saw, the hate in his eyes, knowing that now she hated him, because of me.

Suddenly it all changed. It changed to the time I thought Kagome was gone. The time that I thought my brother had killed her. "When it come to humans, I of course, bear no such weakness." Sesshomouru lifted up his claws, the poisoned claws ,aimed at Kagome, and fired. Her pained yells filled his ears, her lifting up the Tetsusaiga in front of her, and the melted stone behind her, covering what I believed were her ashes. When my brother put his hand back down, the reality that was never real, hit me. "So fragile. Don't you agree little brother?" "Sesshomouru!" "And not just humans, half-breeds too."

Once again, it changed. This time to an unfamiliar time, but an all too real place, the training area that I had spotted within this tower. This time, I laid at his feet, him glaring at me. "You are so weak, little brother. You are just like that worthless little human that you came to love… But I'm afraid, you won't see her or the light of day, again." Instantly, as if on cue, a man with long black hair, the man that matched Sakura's description perfectly, walked out from the shadows. "Right on cue, Orochimaru. Now, brother, let us see how strong you truelly are." The man smiled at my unmoving figure. I willed for myself to move, but it was no use. I was paralyzed. Suddenly his head came at me, his neck growing longer and longer, like a snake, and bit my neck. Even if this was a dream, I could still feel the pain that surged through my body. A small black mark appeared on my neck and my gasps stopped. I no longer breathed.

"No!" My head rose with a start and I banged it against the bed above me. "Inuyasha are you alright? You're sweating like you had a nightmare." _A nightmare? Was that all it was? No. It seemed all too real._ I could feel my claws moving, to check my neck, and the stop of my breath when I touched the bulging spot in the exact outline I had seen in my nightmare.

Through the silence of the room, you could hear a pin drop, which we did. It came from right outside the door. Our heads turned to stare at the turning doorknob. Now, all our breaths were held still. As the door opened, the man that we had seen earlier, the man with the grey hair and the bandana covering one of his eyes, walked in holding a passed out Sasuke. "Ok, Sasuke, time for you t-. Oh no. Not you three again."


	4. Darkness Awoken

Ch.4 Darkness Begins

"Aw man. I really wish I could get home. I mean, sure I'll be reminded that dad is gone, but at least I won't have to listen to Inuyasha screaming in his sleep." _Truth is, I don't quite mind having to put up with Inuyasha. He actually reminds me of the way dad used to play with me. *Sigh* Oh dad… Why did you have to let those evil Thunder Brothers kill you? I know you were much stronger than that. _The tears of remembering my father swelled with my eyes.

_Wait a second._ My body freezes and my ears point forward, towards a growing sound. _What is that? It sounds like… the lullaby Dad used to sing to me._ "Shippo!" A huge fox ran forward, calling out to me. "D-daddy?" Believing that the unthinkable had happened, and somehow my father had returned to life, I ran into his outstretched paws. The tears rolled down my cheeks. "Daddy! You're alive! I-I thought they killed you! Oh Daddy, don't leave me again!" His paw lifted up and stroked my hair, then my tail.

"I promise, my son. But I must warn you." "Warn me? Warn me about what, Daddy?" His soothing, mind-relaxing eyes, turned the deepest shade of red, as if they were bleeding. "D-daddy?" "You're Daddy is gone… But, you may live with me." Suddenly behind him, a tunnel opened. It started to pull me in, almost as if the tunnel was filled with wind. His dark red eyes starred into mine. He grabbed the container filled with the Jewel Shards, from my back pocket and disappeared into the tunnel, willingly, with a smile that could only belong to a demon.

"Do not forget this kindness I have done for you, Shippo. Your wishes to go home, will soon be fulfilled. And so that you shall not forget me, my name is… Naraku." Instantly everything was dark. The wind stopped pulling me. I couldn't even see my own paw in front of my face. And then, I started to fall. Fall to the hard ground below, which I recognized as my own world, the world I had lived and grew up in. But, that didn't matter at the moment. Nothing was slowing down; I actually started to speed up as I flew towards the ground. I didn't know how, but I hopped that my terrified and saddened screams could reach the other world, could reach Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><em>Oh man. Why did it have to be this old dude that found us? I think I would have actually preferred the bad breath, anger management lady. But no. We had to end up with the man who had some secret power hidden within his left eye that told him our next move, before we even knew it. And where is that squirt, Shippo anyway? Could he have been taken out some time ago, before I had woken up from my nightmare? Ugh. That squirt is so gona get it when he comes back. <em>

Exhausted from fighting for five minutes straight against a dude that knew my next attacks; I returned the Tetsusaiga to its original form and laid it down. Kagome, who was, like always, knocked out and wounded on the floor beside me, let out a small groan. I slowly walked to her side and sat by her. "So what now, gramps? Are you going to turn us in to the fez? Or are you going to finish us off, yourself?" All he did was shake his head and stare at something.

_What is he starring at? My neck? Ugh… Aw man. It's the pain again._ I grip my neck and fall to the floor, shaking because of the pain now flowing through me. "You haven't got past the poison yet, have you?" _What? Is the old man talking to me in an actual sincere voice? _"P-poison?" My voice was cracking as I started to lose consciousness. "Yes. There is a special kind of poison that comes with that mark on your neck… And if you have that, that must mean that you aren't working for Orochimaru, otherwise he would have caused the venom to kill you by now."

I started to topple over, but within an instant, he was at my side, holding me up. _Orochimaru. That was the name of the man, Sesshomouru had attack me. They must be working together. But what could they possibly accomplish? According to my knowledge, Sesshomouru can really piss someone off and make them throw a temper-fit, which I guiltily confess I have done, and Orochimaru can inject people with a poison that can kill people… Oh no. That's not a good combination._

"Come, before that thing gets as bad as Sasuke's. We need to treat it." "Sasuke has one of these things?" I looked down at the unconscious boy on the ground, and sure enough, visible to only very quick eyes, like the eyes of a demon, was the exact mark as on my neck.

Suddenly, blasting into my ears was a scream. A terrified, almost saddened scream. I covered my ears, trying to block it out, but it does no good. I lean down on my knees yelling "Make it stop!" over and over again at the old man. "Make what stop? There is nothing going on." _Wait. I know that scream… It's Shippo's._

Again, there is a burning pain in my neck. The old man, took a few steps back, starring in fear at the growing mark starting on my neck, soon covering my body. I let out a low growl, one that I did not wish to produce, and everything became dark.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… Again with the head?" I lifted up, to find myself in the middle of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's room. A small puddle of my blood covered the floor at the spot my head had been laying.<p>

Suddenly I hear a growl. My head flies up to see Inuyasha, with black marks all over his body, cornering the Kakashi Sensei. "Inuyasha! Stop!" He didn't. He just kept walking toward Kakashi. He lifted up his claws, covered in blood, ready to do the 'Flying Blades of Blood' attack.

"Sit boy!" The necklace lights, to show it heard her voice, but did nothing. "Sit boy!" That time my voice cracked. Once again, it did nothing. I ran at him, my arms outstretched. When I touched him, I knew something happened, for he screamed in agony, and the black marks across him receded.

Kakashi starred at him in wonder, but snapped back into it within seconds. He picked up Inuyasha's screaming, squirming body, and ran down the hall. Instinctively, I followed.

We passed by the old lady. "Kakashi, what is going on? Why are you with two of the criminals?" "Listen, there is no real time to explain. But it is a code red emergency." He flipped Inuyasha's silver hair out of the way and pointed at a new 'tattoo' on his neck. The fear in his voice told me the whole story. "It is a Curse Mark."

* * *

><p>Time in the normal world passes by much quicker than in the ninja world, almost two days to every minute. It has now been ten days, almost two weeks, since I was sent back to my world.<p>

I have found three more Shard pieces, thanks to my new friend, Maruko. He is also in search for the Sacred Jewel shards, only he wants to find them to defeat Naraku. Even though I have heard his story about how he got the Wind Tunnel in his hand, I still do not understand why Naruku is bad.

I mean, he did help me get back to my own world like I was hoping for and... well... there is something I haven't been telling him. Every night, after Maruko has gone to sleep, I sneak out and meet up with Naraku. He is just so nice to me. He always changes into Father and treats me as if he was Father. The only thing that I have to do so he will keep meeting me at night, is take him all of the Jewel Shards that we find... I mean, there is nothing bad that he can do, right?

"Hey Shippo! Stop daydreaming! We need to head out, someone stole all of the Shards!" "Huh? You sure, Maruko?" "Of course I'm sure! I had them in my pouch wrapping the Wind Tunnel, and know they're gone!" _Oh yea. It was crazy hard trying to get them last night, but it's worth it as long as Naraku is still treating me as if he was Father._

There is a rustle in the bush beside me. "Huh? Shippo, get over here!" I run over and up his shoulder and stare intently at the bush. A man wearing a baboon skin, walks out. _N-Nakaku?_ "Hehe. Well hello little monk..." A glint in his eye was aimed at me. "And hello to you too... Shippo." "Shippo, how does this person know you?" I jumps off of his shoulder and slowly pad up to Naraku. "Why are you here, Naraku? I thought we weren't suposed to meet until night." "N-Naraku? You're Naraku? Hurry, Shippo, get out of the way! I'm going to use the Wind Tunnel!"

I turn my head back toward him, tears filling my eyes. "I can't let you hurt him, Maruko... He's my new Father." I jump up onto Naraku's outstretched arm and sit on his shoulder. "W-what?... *Growl* I don't know what you did to him, Naraku, but you will die right here and now!" Maruko lifted up his arm that contained the Wind Tunnel and started to take the necklaces away.

Suddenly, I felt the same pull that I had felt that first time I met Naraku. _You were warning me, weren't you?_ He nodded his head and leaned down over me, to protect my weak and fragile little body from the intense winds.

* * *

><p>"Ok. I know you three must participate in the preliminary matches, but I need you to watch Inuyasha and Kagome."<p>

"Sure! What ever you say Kakashi Sensei! As long as I get to stay with Kagome." "Oh shut up Naruto. All three of us will be with them... Sasuke? Are you feeling alright?" "I'm fine Sakura. Just leave me alone."

A sigh eminated from my mouth. _We don't need to be treated like this._ I followed by Kagome, walked up the stairs to higher ground above the arena. Sasuke walked passed me because he was in the first round. I froze as the pain returned to my neck. _Damn. This thing never quits does it?_

I look out to the other side, where some more ninja were getting settled to watch. My eyes caught on one man in particular. He was starring back at me. The mark's pain grew intensly. _Crap. I know who that is. That's Orochimaru, the man that cave me this thing._

My glance turned when I felt an arm wrap around mine. "Huh?... Oh... H-hey Sakura." A thin line of blush crossed my face as I looked at her beautiful smile. She leaned into me, and my heart beat faster and faster, until it felt like it was about to burst. "H-hey Sakura, look at Naruto. I think he's trying to get another hit in on Kagome."

Sure enough, he was. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been slapped in the face and fallen over the railing and looked like a complete idiot. She rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "Well don't worry. That's just Naruto being Naruto... Oh look! it's about to start!"

Down in the arena, you could tell things were tense. Sasuke and his opponent, Yoroi Akado, stood face to face, ready to begin. Suddenly Sasuke fell over, grabbing at his neck, screaming, "Ah! Make it stop!" The match had not yet begun, so no one knew what was happening, but I did. I could feel my own mark growing across my body, causing everthing to go almost completly dark.

Sakura shrieked and let go of my arm. Suddenly, with no control over my actions, I jump over the railing and land next to Sasuke, whos own mark has just covered his body.

Everyone was tense and unmoving until the old lady with the bad breath yelled out. "Hurry! They are in control of Orochimaru! If we do not stop them now, they will k-." She never finished. My claws were jammed into her heart, and I was, wickedly, smiling.

I jumped back down and my voice seemed not to even come from me. "None of you shall leave this room. You will all die... Starting with..." Sasuke pointed at Kagome and finished the sentence by running at her, Kunai drawn. "You."

"No!" Within the instant, right before Sasuke killed kagome, Naruto ran between them, taking the knife himself. _Brave kid..._ Sasuke dropped Naruto's lifeless body and, after giving a nod at me, began the blood bath. I followed him, killing every soul I could find. While passing the spot he had been, I noticed that Orochimaru was gone. _Coward... Leaving us, inocent people, to kill even more inocent people... _

I looked up at the next person in front of me. I could feel myself pause before slicing open her heart. _Sakura... Forgive me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Well, please do not hate me, but that is the end! Hopefully I will be making another soon. But almost all of my stories end like this and I never come around to finishing them, so if you REALLY want me to finish, tell me and if I get enough, I'll finish... But otherwise, I'm sorry, but I will never finish. I need at least five or six people asking me to finish before I will.<strong>


	5. The End For All

Chapter 5: The End For All

_The pain. It has suddenly stopped... Is this what it feels like to be dead? Or... Wait. What is that at the end of the hallway?_ A low, annoyed growl was heard from up ahead, followed by what sounded like something hitting a metal cage.

Ever so slowly I walked along the wall. The blond hair on my head poked out in every direction, catching in all of the cobwebs. The growling grew and suddenly, the hallway grew into a huge room that was empty besides a cage on the left side.

Cautiously, I moved towards it. A huge face appeared on the other side of the bars. "You... Thanks to you I am having to use all of my strength just to keep your heart beating, you little bitch!" It lashed out a huge paw that I just barely dodged.

Suddenly, everything made sense. I looked the creature right into the eyes. "You're the Nine Tailed Fox, aren't you?" Its growling stopped. It suddenly smiled wickedly. "My, aren't we the smart one?"

"Why is it you're trying to keep me alive? Are you planning to kill me yourself or something?"It shook its huge head. "I thought since you knew who I was, you would be afraid of me, but it seems that you aren't... And the only reason I would allow such a weakling as you live, is because if you died, so would I!" The floor shook as it released and enraged howl.

I huffed and slumped down onto the floor, exhausted. "Man, I'm worn out. What happened?"

"You risked your petty little life for that girl, Kagome." Everything came back. The strange aura from when Sasuke and that monster, Inuyasha, had jumped down and those marks had covered their bodies. The screams of those around me.

I jumped to my feet and begged with the Nine Tailed Fox. "Please tell me Kagome is alright! Please!"

He sighed, annoyed. "She was killed shortly after you, by that boy you call Sasuke." Tears filled my eyes and I ran forward, banging at the bars of the cage.

"No! There must be something you can do! You're the Nine Tailed Fox for crying out loud! You must be able to do something!"

It huffed and lashed out its paw, pinning me to the ground. "Stop making such a ruckus kid! She didn't even like you!"

I beat on its paw, trying to make it let go. "I don't care! I loved her!"

It froze. I looked up at its face; its eyes were closed. Slowly he removed the paw back into the cage. "Fine... I'll help you... But just this once." An evil aura, a red chakra, flowed out around me. It began to envelope me. I began to grow stronger; I continued to gain power.

"Kirara, where are you?" I cried out into the night. Suddenly, I was scratched behind the ears. I turned around, giggling, and jumped onto Naraku. He smiled down at me using the same comforting form as when he had lead me away from Miroku's squirming body that one day.

_Suddenly, I felt the same pull that I had felt that first time I met Naraku. __You were warning me, weren't you? __He nodded his head and leaned down over me, to protect my weak and fragile little body from the intense winds._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him take out what looked to be a nest of some sort. He slammed it onto the ground and suddenly, instead of hearing the enveloping winds, my head was filled with buzzing._

_I took a chance and looked over and Miroku, and gasped. The strange insects of Naraku's were flying right into Miroku's Wind Tunnel. Hundreds and hundreds of them flew before Miroku finally wrapped it back up. He was screaming in pain, gripping his hand, and every few seconds he yelled, "Damn you Naraku! Damn you!" _

_Naraku stood up, cradling me. I could do nothing but let out a small, fearful cry as I stared down at the poisoned Miroku. Naraku looked down at me and tried to comfort me by smiling. "Come Shippo. Let us go. I have a warm bed and some food waiting for you at my home."_

I shook my head, forgetting about that horror. It had been nothing compared to what I had witnessed once we got to this palace and Naraku had revealed himself to be a prince.

_We were walking through the palace and we heard an anguished demon screaming. Out back, some ninja like people that Naraku called 'Demon Slayers', were being killed one by one by a young boy that was dressed the same as them. A girl that was about the age of Kagome, kept calling the boy by his name, but he didn't listen. Finally, only they were left. The ruler, who I guessed was Naraku's father, called out," They have gone insane! Kill them!" The young boy jabbed his weapon into his older sister's back, just as a rain of arrows killed them both. Naraku ran out, just a moment too late. He glared at his father, and killed him without even thinking. Turns out, he was actually a demon. _

_Later, after the bodies were buried, Naraku told me that the girl named Sango that was killed, had a cat creature that could help me with my mission. As soon as the two of us had looked at each other, we became best friends._

Kirara, in her smallest form, ran up to me and purred. I took my attention from Naraku and pet her in the head. She purred and changed into her larger form. Naraku lifted me up and laid me on her back. He handed me a sack. "Here... Now remember your mission: Go to the 'Bone Eater's Well' and use this three-fourth of the Shikon Jewel to transport to the other world. Then find Kagome and bring me the completed Shikon Jewel."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "I promise I'll be back, Naraku." He nodded, his look suddenly serious. "Good... Be careful Shippo."

"Ugh. Why is it that my head always aches?!" I screamed, half-conscious. A strong scent of blood fully woke me. "What the-?"

All around me, were bodies. The bodies of the other ninja. "Damn it... Wait a moment. Where is that creature, Orochimaru?"

All was silent. Not a creature moved, not a breath sounded. I looked down in anguish, hands shaking ever so slowly. I could not remember a lot, just a sudden pain and Sasuke's insane smile. But even he had disappeared. And so, I began to look around.

It wasn't long until a sight froze me in my tracks. A mane of bright pink spread out across the bloodied floor, patches already splattered with the bright red. Before I knew it, wet tears began to flow, staining my cheeks with its clear color. _Damn it. The second person I actually began to like... Gone within moments._

Suddenly, a red aura surrounding her body pulled me from my thoughts. She gasped for breath, glancing around in fear. This also seemed to occur to Kagome, who I noticed a few feet away. And before I knew what was happening, a pain filled my chest and I slammed into the wall. Lifting up, I saw exactly what hit me.

"Naruto..." I growled, pulling out my claws. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I tried to ignore the growing scent of demon over his body, but it was becoming quite difficult. I could only imagine what was about to happen...

I let out a quick gasp, just barely holding onto Kirara's fur as we passed through the Well. A sudden sense of dread overcame me as we landed, just inside the forest. "Come on girl, lets go..."

She almost did not want to move, more than likely because the strong smell of human blood, but she finally took a few wary steps. Over time, she began a steady trot, quickly exiting the forest. The blood smell hit me like a wave at a single step out. I could feel the demon cat's fur stand on end. "Come on, let's check it out."

A couple minutes later, I regretted even coming through that dreaded well. Currently we sat in an open hole in a wall, watching an over powered fight. I could see Inuyasha, who I had not seen for years and I had even grown to missing his rough treatment, fighting a boy with blond hair. A strong demon smell rolled off him, along with a dark red aura. I could not quite remember his name.

They flew, landing several hits, but neither refused to fall. I could almost feel the pain coming from all those wounds. Suddenly, Inuyasha fell. I watched wide eyed as he did not get up. Never before, when traveling with him, had I seen him fall, let alone stay down. The blond head took a few menacing steps forward, but froze.

A girl with bright pink hair, covered in the same red aura as the blond, stood in his way. From where she stood, she could easily protect the wounded Inuyasha. "Naruto, enough! He's had enough!"

The blond, Naruto, scoffed at her. "Of course you would think that, Sakura! You always were soft! But if I don't beat him, the fox won't give me enough energy to keep you and Kagome alive! Don't you get that?! Now move!" Sakura stood where she was, refusing to give way to the demon obviously controlling her friend. He let out an inhuman growl, but he did not attack. "Fine... But don't blame me that you go to hell..."

He sighed turning around. Walking over, he looked at a sitting Kagome. He pulled her into a hug as the red aura disappeared. Both Sakura and Kagome's faces went pale as they fell against whatever was closest. They were dead. Naruto however shook, tears falling down his face. He suddenly stood and ran out of the building. Never again would I see him.

The Demon Neko and I took the chance and ran in, landing near Kagome's body. I did not even think twice as I ripped the necklace from her neck and sat back down. I had pretty much grown immune to seeing my friends die over the years. Naraku said it was needed to train me.

Before we took off, I looked over at Inuyasha's shaking form. He was obviously not dead, but in large amounts of pain. Suddenly a man appeared above him, picking up his limp form and throwing it up over his shoulder. For some reason, he instantly reminded me of a snake. The man looked towards me and made the sign for 'Don't tell anyone' and disappeared with him in tow.

It was not much longer before I headed out to return to Naraku. "Don't worry papa. No matter what I must do or see... I will follow your orders."

* * *

><p><strong>He-hey everyone... I guess its been forever huh? After getting several people asking for or getting annoyed with my last chapter being the last I decided to finally make a LAST one. I feel like it was a little rushed, but I tried my best, so I hope its all good. <strong>

**Also, this was how I originally wanted to end the story. Kagome and Sakura have died; Naruto, now fully possessed by the Nine Tailed Fox, runs off; Sasuke is unknown (Like a long time in the anime -.-); Inuyasha is taken by Orochimaru; and Shippou has been changed from the adorable little kit we all know to a strong, uncaring servant.**


End file.
